Pokémon: Protecting Sinnoh from Distortion
by JoshWrites
Summary: This story follows the adventures of Daniel, his friends, and his Pokémon as they travel through the Sinnoh Region. During their travels, they encounter strong opponents and unexpected bumps in the road as they set their sights on reaching their dream goals!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – The Beginning of an Adventure and an Unexpected Friendship!**

It was a quiet and peaceful morning in the Sinnoh Region. Starly were happily singing in their groups and two Shinx were playing without a care in the world in the open field of Twinleaf Town as a warm breeze swept through the grass startling one of the Shinx as the other playfully laughed before chasing after him.

Twinleaf Town is a reasonably small town, not many people lived there, which was why peace and quiet was considered normal around there, as was the fresh air that blew, the smell of leaves from the trees wafted through the entire town. People who were out bright and early had gone for an early morning walk through the town, enjoying the calm, relaxing atmosphere. From one of the houses, however, it was anything but calm and relaxing, as shouting and banging could be heard.

Through one of the second story windows, a boy, around 18, with medium-length light-brown hair, which reached just past his ears, with the front of his hair slightly shorter than the rest, and blue eyes, was seen rushing around his bedroom, getting dressed.

"Come on, come on! I'm going to be so late!" the boy shouted in annoyance.

Once dressed, he stood in the middle of the room, exhausted, wearing loose black jeans tucked into dark blue high top sneakers, a dark blue hoodie with black sleeves and a white under shirt. Remembering the reason he was in a hurry, he grabbed his black & white backpack from his desk chair and darted down the stairs, through the hallway and out of the front door almost knocking into his mother who was walking up the path as he ran.

"Daniel!" she shouted while she breathed heavily from the surprise and narrow escape of being tackled, "what are you doing?!" she shouted again.

"No. Time. Pokémon. Late. Talk later!" he yelled back to her between breathes as he ran down the path, almost tripping over his own feet.

"That boy." His mother muttered to herself, "always in a rush to get somewhere. If he just set off 5 minutes earlier he wouldn't need to run everywhere" she finished, walking into the house.

Getting tired from his constant running, Daniel decided to start strolling down Route 201 on his way to Sandgem Town. He knew he didn't have a Pokémon to protect him from wild Pokémon that could appear, so he had to be careful when he made his way to the next town. In the distance Daniel could see a bright red roof.

"The Pokémon Centre! I'm almost at Sandgem Town!" Daniel shouted, "My Pokémon is waiting for me at Professor Rowan's Laboratory! I'm coming future partner!" He shouted with utter excitement at the thought of meeting his new partner; taking off down the path with a direct course to Sandgem Town.

His excitement was short lived as his feet immediately came to a holt when he heard loud rustling coming from the near-by bushes. It sounded too loud to have been caused by the wind, there hadn't been any wind or breeze for the last half hour, no, it must have been a Pokémon.

" _This could be bad_ " Daniel thought, " _I don't have any Pokémon and here I am, seconds away from being attacked by a Hariyama or something!_ " he continued talking in his head, his mind creating an outcome that was unlikely to happen.

"H-hello?" he nervously spoke out to whatever was hiding, "I-I-is someone there? It's alright, I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to know who's there" he said in an attempt to make them reveal themselves.

Building up courage, he slowly made his way to the side of the path and approached the bush where he had heard the noise. Getting closer and closer to the source of the noise, Daniel slowly reached out his hand to move the leaves away so he could see who or what was hiding behind there, but just as he got closer a black figure emerged from behind the bush and past Daniel's face, causing him to fall sideways and land on the hard stone path.

Daniel let out a loud and agonising scream as he landed on his arm, thinking it might be broken, but that was the least of his worries, because his agonising screaming had angered the Pokémon further; he knew because he heard a long growl. Sitting up and looking over at the growling Pokémon, he noticed it was a Poochyena, an unusually big one compared to other Poochyene he had seen on TV.

"Would you look at the size of that Poochyena!" he said in amazement, but soon got confused, "what would a Poochyene be doing here? They normally appear in the Hoenn Region."

After his short narration of the Pokémon, he was forced to cover his ears because the Poochyena had let out a piercing howl to call its friends over as backup. Within a matter of seconds two more Poochyena emerged from the bushes, both just as angry.

"So that big one is the leader then?" Daniel muttered under his breath, "How am I going to get out of this mess? I don't have any Pokémon to fend them off and there are three of them." He pondered.

The bigger Poochyena of the three stood behind as a smaller one walked slowly over to Daniel, gritting its teeth and growling loudly. With every step the Poochyena took forward, Daniel moved backwards, hitting a tree with his back when he ran out room. He was cornered, and there was nowhere to run. The Poochyenna then picked up speed and lunged forward, opening its mouth wide, showing off its razor sharp teeth, heading in the direction of Daniel, who protected his face with his arms, scared and waiting for the Pokémon's attack to connect. Suddenly, another black figure shot out of the bushes next to Daniel and jumped into the path of the Poochyena, biting hard into its side with its powerful mouth.

The Poochyena let out a piercing howl of pain that echoed entirely through Route 201 before it was thrown back to the other Poochyena, who were shaking with fear from what they just witnessed their friend go through. When the brave figure landed on the ground, it was a small, green turtle Pokémon with a brown shell.

"Oh wow, it's a Turtwig!" Daniel commented, "It's not every day you meet a wild starter Pokémon!"

"Tur!" the Pokémon turned to Daniel, giving him a serious smile as if to say it'll take care of the Poochyena.

Turtwig then turned its attention to the three bullies, Turtwig only had to put one of its feet on the ground in front of him, in order to let the Poochyena know it shouldn't be messed with and the bigger Poochyena scooped up its fallen friend, quickly escaping with the other Poochyena while they still had the chance.

Moving away from the tree, Daniel walked over to the Turtwig that had saved him, holding onto his arm.

"Man, you sure helped me out there, Turtwig. How can I thank you?" he asked the Pokémon.

Turtwig closed its eyes, holding a foot out and shook its head, indicating that it didn't want any reward for helping him out and started walking towards Daniel, sniffing the arm that he was holding.

"Tur?" the Pokémon looked in confusion as to why Daniel was holding his arm like that.

"Oh this. It's nothing. I must have landed on it when the Poochyena surprised me, I'll be all right!" he quickly reassured the Pokémon. "I know!" Daniel said getting an idea, taking his backpack off, pulling out a small bag containing a few Oran Berries and holding out his hand, "here, eat these, they're good for you, you know" he said smiling at Turtwig.

Turtwig looked at Daniel and happily took an Oran Berry from him, eating them and smiling at him.

"Tur-twig!" it said, which Daniel took as a 'thank you'.

"It's good, huh?" he smiled, "I'm heading to Sandgem town to get my very first Pokémon so I can go on a journey and become the Sinnoh League Champion one day" Daniel explained to the Turtwig as it finished the second berry, "I think you should come too so you can get checked out. I know you didn't take damage from the Poochyena, but it would still make me feel better if you did." He informed the Turtwig.

Turtwig nodded its head at him in agreement, appreciating Daniel's concern, "Twig!"

"So let's get moving! Sandgem Town isn't going to come to us!" Daniel said while raising an arm to the air.

"Turtwig!" the Pokémon shouted, raising his front foot, mimicking Daniel.

As Daniel and Turtwig made their way down the path to their destination, an old man and two slightly younger men, all wearing lab coats, were running towards them.

"Are you two all right?" the older man said, "We heard loud howling coming from here and thought there might be trouble." He continued.

"Yeah, we're doing all right now, there was a bit of trouble, but that's all been sorted thanks to Turtwig here, isn't that right?" Daniel replied, looking down smiling at Tutwig, who was now blushing at being praised.

"Well aren't you a brave Pokémon" the old man knelt down to Turtwig and gave it a light pat on the head, "I suppose we had nothing to worry about!" he added.

Standing back up, the old man looked to Daniel, "so young man. I assume since you have this Turtwig you're on your journey?" he looked at him confused, "funny, I don't remember giving you a starter Pokémon" he admitted to Daniel.

"Oh no, no." Daniel corrected him and failing to realise what the old man had just said, "you see, Sir, I'm not on my journey just yet, I was just on my way to Sandgem Town to get my starter Pokémon when I was stopped by wild Poochyenna." He explained, "That's when this wild Turtwig arrived, it saved me from them and managed to chase them away, so it's not my Pokémon. I was just about to take it to get checked out."

"Hmm. I see." Said the old man, "Well, in that case, you had better come to my laboratory and choose your own then, should you not?" asked the old man, knowing the answer.

"I guess so…" admitted Daniel, pausing for a second, "wait!" shouted Daniel when he realised, "You mean you're Professor Rowan?!" he questioned.

Nodding his head, the Professor picked the Turtwig up and started walking with the two younger men, "we can get this little one checked out there when we arrive." Informed Rowan.

"Hey! Wait for me!" shouted Daniel as he quickly put his backpack back on and ran down the path to catch up to them.

 _To be continued…_

 **So that was the first chapter of my Fan Fiction and I think it turned out rather well. Please leave a review on what you thought about it as I'm always open to feedback and improvements.**

 **Chapter 2 is coming your way soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – The Journey Begins! The scream in the Field!**

Grinning from ear to ear with excitement and happiness as he, Professor Rowan and his assistants' continued on up Route 201. Daniel was finally going to get his very own Pokémon once he arrived in Sandgem Town. However, one thing crossed his mind: Turtwig. He wondered if it was all right, he hadn't talked to it since Rowan picked it up and he was thinking about if it was actually a wild Pokémon, or whether it had a trainer after all; he felt his heart stop for a minute when he thought of the latter, so he decided to push these thoughts to the back of his mind. Daniel tried to take his mind off things and focus on the lush, green area around him, inhaling deeply through his nose, smelling the amazing aroma of the trees and grass. He happily exhaled through his mouth, almost instantly feeling calm and relaxed, he felt as though he had nothing to worry about, just enjoyed the smell.

With Route 201 finally coming to an end, Daniel instantly picked up the smell of sea air, which replaced the aroma of leaves and grass, leaving Route 201 behind as he knew he must be in Sandgem Town.

"Finally!" he shouted, "Finally we're here! Sandgem Town, at last!" he finished his sentence.

"Yes." The professor simply answered, showing next to no emotion, as he and his assistants' walked past Daniel heading in the direction towards an incredibly large building.

Daniel remained still when they had reached the building, looking in awe as he now stood before the place that his journey would officially begin. He marched proudly towards the building's main entrance with his head held high, trying to contain his excitement, which was proving to be difficult as he knew he was just moments away from choosing his first ever Pokémon.

Daniel was amazed by how much bigger the laboratory was on the inside, it was impressive to see how many people there were who helped run the research facility. Seeing Professor Rowan over at the far end of the lab with the wild Turtwig, Daniel made his way over to check on how it was doing.

"Hey, Turtwig!" he called the Pokémon's name happily, "how are you feeling?" he asked.

"Tur-Tur-Turtwig!" it shouted as it jumped up and down energetically, showing that it was doing great.

"You're a pretty tough Pokémon to go through all that and still be so full of energy" he complimented Turtwig, who was looking at him happily, looking as though it was about to do something, but stopped itself, which Professor Rowan instantly picked up on.

"Yes." Professor Rowan said once more in an attempt to change the subject, "Now that has been settled, Daniel…" he continued, but paused for a moment to turn to Daniel,

"Now Daniel, normally this is where I would ask you if you are ready to choose your starter Pokémon." he continued, "But I have a suggestion, which actually involves Turtwig", Turtwig's head popping up at the sudden mention of its name.

"Huh?"

"Twig?"

Daniel and Turtwig said simultaneously, both curious to find out what the suggestion was that Professor Rowan had in mind.

"Well, if that doesn't prove what I'm about to say, I don't know what will" Professor Rowan said, with what sounded like a happy tone in his voice, something that seemed oddly out of character for him.

Both Daniel and Turtwig looked to one another, and then back to Professor Rowan, failing to understand what he was talking about.

The professor sighed when his discrete hints of what he was implying weren't getting him anywhere.

"My boy, Daniel. You might be oblivious, but you have a good heart; something you share as well, Turtwig." He explained to the two, "which is why I feel it would only be natural for you two to go on a journey together" Rowan said, receiving looks from them both as he said this.

Both Daniel and Turtwig looked at each other one more, both smiling and openly admitting that it was a great idea.

"Sounds like a great idea, professor." He said, turning to Turtwig, "What do ya think Turtwig, sound good?" Daniel asked Turtwig, already having a good idea what its answer would be.

Turtwig closed his eyes and turned his head quickly, "Twig!" he said as he did this.

"Wait, what?" Daniel said confused and a little upset.

Opening its eyes slowly, look at him while smiling, Turtwig happily and playfully jumped towards Daniel, going in for a hug.

"Hey! Oh, I get it, quite the little trickster, aren't we?" Daniel commented, laughing at the fact that he allowed himself to be tricked by Turtwig. "Looks like we're partners now, right?" he asked Turtwig, who nodded at him to confirm.

"Well then, that's settled. Shall we get you two ready for the road?" Professor Rowan asked, "You're going to need to right tools for the journey." He added.

Reaching into his lab coat with his left hand, Professor Rowan pulled out a small, black device and handed it to Daniel, who looked to Rowan, waiting for him to explain what he had just given him.

"That object I just gave to you is called a Pokédex." Rowan explained as Daniel opened it up, revealing two screens, "this Pokédex will provide you with useful information on the mass amount of Pokémon you will encounter during your journey; it's a very useful tool indeed!" he mentioned.

"Next, you're going to be needing these" he handed a tiny half box to Daniel, which was containing six red and white balls, "these are called Poké Balls, these are very handy for carrying the Pokémon you catch around in." Rowan said, giving the explanation, taking one as he enlarged it using the small button located on the front.

"First things first, though", Rowan told Daniel, "You're going to want to put Turtwig inside a Poké Ball so that it will be your Pokémon. It's still technically a wild Pokémon, so you can use this Poké Ball here to capture it" he informed him, handing Daniel the enlarged Poké Ball.

Taking the Poké Ball from Rowan, he crouched down and looked at Turtwig, who looked back at him, waiting for him to say something.

"So, looks like the journey starts here. You ready to get going?" Daniel asked it, holding the Poké Ball out towards Turtwig.

Looking at the spherical object that was now in front of him, Turtwig smiled happily, lifting one of its front feet and tapping the ball, turning it into a bright red light as he entered. Three shakes and it was caught, Turtwig was now officially Daniel's first Pokémon and partner.

"Come on out, Turtwig!" Daniel commanded as he threw the Poké Ball into the air, causing it to open, let out a white light, which made its way to the ground and formed Turtwig, who happily stood there before Daniel.

"Well, that seems to be everything, so go ahead and start your Pokémon journey you two!" he encouraged them. "Have fun and take care!" he added.

"We will! Thanks for everything, professor!" Daniel said with a huge smile plastered on his face as he and Turtwig left the laboratory, eager to get the journey started.

Standing outside the lab, Daniel decided it would be best for him to go home and tell his mother than he was finally going to get to go on a journey. Not to mention getting his first Pokémon, just so she didn't worry about him leaving in the morning and not returning for months. He couldn't do that to her.

Running home surprisingly didn't take that much time, less time than it did when he first set off for Sandgem Town. As though she had somehow sensed that he was about to come home, Daniel's mother was sat on the bench outside the house waving at Daniel as he ran down, getting closer to home.

"Hey! I'm back! Mum, I finally got a Pokémon, and what's just as good, I'm going on a journey!" he shouted at the top of his voice as he ran with Turtwig by his side.

"Oh!" she said surprised to hear the news, "so that's why you were off like a shot this morning" she recalled the incident of the morning.

"Yeah, sorry about that, mum" Daniel apologised while bowing, "But this could be it, mum, finally, I can go on a journey and work hard to become the Sinnoh Champion!" he informed her, "How great would that be?" he finished.

"Well, this is all rather sudden, I mean it's late, you don't want to be starting your journey now." She told him, "You would be better leaving bright and early tomorrow morning where you'll be refreshed."

As excited as he was to get his journey started, he knew she was right, starting his journey this late wouldn't be sensible, so he nodded in agreement, going into the house with Turtwig and his mother, turning in for the evening.

The next morning came so fast, which didn't bother Daniel or Turtwig too much, because they were finally going to start their journey today. After eating breakfast and getting everything together, they said good-bye to Daniel's mother and made their way back to Sandgem Town, to resume where they had left off the previous day.

Daniel must have been getting used to Route 201 now, because it didn't take long for him or Turtwig to pass through it and they were greeted by the smell of sea air once again.

Daniel checked his map to find where he should head first.

"Hm, it looks like there are two Routes from Sandgem Town: Route 202 and Route 219." He said, trying to decide where to go. "Route 219 leads to a nice sandy beach, which would be nice…but Route 202 would take us straight to Jubilife City." He pondered between the two before making a final decision.

"Alright! I've decided! Route 202 is where we're heading next. Hopefully we can reach Jubilife City before it gets dark." Daniel told Turtwig, who was up getting moving.

"So let's go!" he shouted.

As Daniel and Turtwig reached the start of Route 202, they were greeted by the magnificent sight of the grassy fields as far as the eye could see and a warm breeze brushed across their faces as they stood, admiring the view; holding their arms out wide, feeling the warmth of the sun beaming down onto them.

"Sure feels nice, huh, Turtwig?" Daniel asked, stood with his eyes closed, enjoying the warmth.

"Wig…" Turtwig said softly as it was now laying on the ground with its leaf glowing a light green, absorbing the sun's energy,

His eyes now opening, Daniel noticed what Turtwig was doing and instantly knew what it was.

"Hey, that's Synthesis!" he said in amazement, "so you can use Synthesis then? That's so cool!" he continued.

"So, shall we keep going? As much as I'd love to take it easy, if we stand around here all day, we'll never get to Jubilife City" Daniel informed Turtwig, who stood up immediately, determined to get to the next city.

As they made their way through the route, they noticed a flock of Starly fly over them and Combee buzzing as they enjoyed the smell of the fresh flowers in the fields on either side of the path the two were walking on.

"Today is going to be a good day, Turtwig!" Daniel stated as he continued walking.

"Twig?" it looked up at him, confused as to why he thinks that.

"Well, there isn't a single cloud in the sky" he pointed out, "not to mention the Pokémon around us are all happy too", he looked down, smiling, to which he received a warm smile back.

"HELP!"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, there was a loud scream that echoed though the field, which sounded like a female's voice. Daniel and Turtwig quickly focused their attention on the direction the sound came from.

"Turtwig! You heard that, right?" hoping his Pokémon heard the scream too.

"Turtwig! Turtwig!" the Pokémon shouted back, clarifying it did and telling him they should go help.

"You're right! Come on! We've got to go and help!" and with that, the two ran as fast as they could, cutting through the field to save time and get to whoever was in danger.

"Don't worry! We're coming!" Daniel shouted as loud as he could, hoping to let whoever was there was help on the way.

 _To be continued…_

 **Thank you for reading! Please leave a review, I'm always open to feedback with ways how I can improve.**

 **Chapter 3 will be coming your way soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – Phoebe & Piplup! Living the Jubilife!**

"Don't worry! We're coming!"

Daniel's shouting constantly echoed as he and Turtwig continued to run through the field to the rescue.

"Turtwig!" shouted Turtwig, mimicking Daniel.

"We're over here!" shouted the same female voice in response to someone finally hearing her, "Please hurry! I don't know how much longer I can hold on!" the unknown female screamed out again.

Emerging from the distance, Daniel and Turtwig picking up the pace across the field when they heard that last part from her.

When Daniel and Turtwig arrived, they both looked over the edge to see a girl, who looked the same age as Daniel, with long jet black hair holding on to a branch sticking out from the side of the cliff. Daniel noticed that she was holding on to something with her other hand, looking closer he saw that it was a Pokémon, a small blue penguin that he instantly recognised as a Piplup, one of the Sinnoh Region's starter Pokémon.

"Hold on just a little longer, I'm going to reach down and try to grab your hand!" he shouted down to the girl.

"I'll try my best!" she shouted up, "My arm just hurts so much" she sounded again, this time in much more pain.

Getting down on his stomach and reaching down the cliff, stretching one arm down while using the other to hold the ground so he didn't fall as well. Turtwig grabbed the legs of its trainer's jeans with its mouth, doing its best to assist him in the rescue mission.

"Okay, you're going to have to trust me, I'm going to hold your wrist and I want you to take your hand off the branch when you feel ready to let go!" he told her, to which she looked at him and nodded, understanding what he wanted her to do.

Daniel stretched his arm down towards her hand, stretching it as far as he could get it. Finally getting to her wrist, he took hold of it.

"Gotcha! You're going to be alright now!" He assured her, holding on to her wrist tightly. "Take your time letting go; do it in your own time" he calmly told her.

"Alright!" she closed her eyes and shouted to him. Pausing for a few seconds before letting go of the branch, letting out a small scream.

When she opened her eyes, she had expected to be plummeting down the cliff, but instead, she was just dangling there, swinging. When she looked up, she was being pulled up by Daniel. Placing her Piplup on the safely on the ground near Daniel when she could, she held onto Daniel's other hand and used her feet to help her scale the cliff, getting her to safety as well.

Sitting on the ground in relief that she was finally safe, she breathed in exhaustion after the traumatic event she just went through. Looking over to Daniel who was patting Turtwig on the head.

"Thanks a lot for the help Turtwig!" he said while patting it, "you were a big help" he added, before looking over at the girl.

"Hey, you doing alright? How's your arm?" he asked her with concern in his voice.

"Uh, y-yeah…" she stuttered, before coughing, clearing her throat, "I'm alright. My arm still hurts a bit though, but I'm sure it'll be fine soon." She finished, giving him a forced smile.

"Well, uh, I have a first aid kit in my bag if you would like me to take a look at it?" Daniel said, offering further assistance.

The girl paused, thinking over his offer in her mind, until the pain on her arm snapped her back into reality, causing her to hold her arm in agony and close her eyes tight.

"I'll take that as a yes." Daniel said as her face said it all. Getting his first aid kit out of his backpack and making his way over to her, tending to her arm.

"So what's your name?" he asked her as he wrapped a bandage around her arm.

"Phoebe. My name is Phoebe." She said, revealing her name to Daniel, nervously, still shaken up by what had happened.

"Well Phoebe, my name's Daniel. It's really nice to meet you, even though the circumstances are a bit different than how people usually meet." He said, trying to make things a little less weird for her.

"I can assure you however, that your arm isn't broken and will be better in no time. Just try not to do anything that requires you using it a lot." He told her.

"T-thank you, Daniel" she said, thankful for his assistance. "It was really nice of you, I'm really glad you happened to be passing when you did. If not, I don't know what would have happened" she said while giving off a slight smile.

"Please, don't think anything of it" he told her, I couldn't leave you out here on your own after what you've just been through", he added.

"So where were you heading anyway?" Phoebe asked him, trying to change the subject to take her mind off what had happened, as she began standing up, picking up her backpack and recalling her Piplup to its Poké Ball.

"Jubilife City" he answered her, we've just started our journey and Jubilife City is our first stop!"

"Oh! Awesome! I'm actually from Jubilife City, so I can show you the way…if you'd like?" she offered to help, "It's the least I can do after you literally just saved my life", she brought up his act of bravery.

Smiling from her kind words, he let out a slight laugh, "Well if you're sure it's no trouble, I'd be be very grateful if you could show us the way."

"Turtwig!" Daniel's Pokémon shouted out as it jumped onto his shoulder, holding out its foot to Phoebe, who giggled and happily shook the Pokémon's foot.

"It's very nice to meet you" she said while smiling at the happy Pokémon.

"So shall we get going?" Daniel asked Phoebe, who nodded politely before they walked back to the path and got closer to Jubilife City.

As the two walked down the path with Turtwig sitting on Daniel's head, Daniel asked Phoebe how she got in such a dangerous situation in the first place.

"You see, I do Pokémon Photography as a hobby, so I like to go out to the field and take pictures of Pokémon I find to get more practice." She explained, "Only…this time I found a Pokémon I hadn't manged to take a picture of before, a Beautifly, so me and my Piplup decided to chase it so I could get a picture, but Piplup gets a little too excited sometimes and chasing the Beautifly. All of a sudden I saw that it was running towards the end the cliff, so I dropped my backpack to the ground and chased after it, but as I grabbed it, the edge of the ledge below me broke off and I ended up banging my arm before I fell. It was by utter luck that there was a branch there, or else I wouldn't be standing here telling this story, that's for sure." She explained.

"Oh man, that must have been scary for you, not to mention Piplup." He said, showing his concern.

"It was", she admitted, "I don't think I've ever been that scared in my entire life", she added, which told Daniel she didn't get out of the city much.

"Well, you and Piplup are safe now, that's all that matters", Daniel told her, smiling at her happily, which made her blush without realising.

After walking for what seemed like a matter of minutes, the two were finally at Jubilife City. The city was a lot more modern than the previous two places Daniel had been, which instantly took his breath away when he saw how busy the streets were. For a busy and largely populated city, people weren't rushing around too much, bumping into one another to get from place to place; there was much more noise than Daniel was used to, but that was to be expected from the larger population.

"Daniel! Turtwig! Welcome to Jubilife City!" Phoebe, who was used to this sort of thing due to growing up in the city, shouted in order to get her voice over the many people walking by as she introduced the two to the gigantic city.

"It sure is busy here, huh?" Daniel shouted so he could be heard as well, but it was no use, Phoebe couldn't hear him, so she took his hand and guided him down a busy street over to where a building stood tall, which had a huge 'P' on the front: "The Pokétch Company" is what it stood for.

"Phew, now we can hear ourselves think" Phoebe said while laughing, "So, what was it you were saying?" she asked Daniel.

"Oh! I was just saying it's a lot busier here than I thought it was going to be", he replied, "It's so different than Twinleaf Town"

Phoebe was surprised at how different the places they had grown up in were, while at the same time, amazed at how close their hometowns were to one another, she found it funny how they never ran into each other before.

"So, what we're in front of right now is called The Pokétch Company, it is where the Pokétch is made. You should get yourself one, it'll be really useful for you on your journey." She informed him.

"Sure! I'm sure it will come in handy." Daniel said, thinking it would be a good idea to get one of his own. "Don't you have one, Phoebe? Daniel asked her.

"Oh no. I don't have one of my own, sadly." She let out a discrete laugh, "weird, huh? I've lived in Jubilife City for 18 years of my life and I still don't own a Pokétch. I don't mind, though, perhaps I'll get one for my 19th birthday. I'll wait out here for you with Turtwig" She said sadly.

"Well, if you're sure…" Daniel said as he walked into the building, feeling sorry for her.

As Daniel entered the building, he received the most unexpected and sudden greeting of his life.

"CONGRATULATUONS!" shouted a total of around 20 people, made up of various company staff and customers who had joined in. "YOU'RE OUR ONE-MILLIONTH CUSTOMER!" they added to their celebratory speech.

"Um, uh…thanks a lot, I guess…" Daniel nervously said, unsure about what was going on right now, "so uh, what exactly is this about?" he asked them.

"Well young man, you're the one-millionth customer to walk through these doors, which is a huge milestone for the company. So to show our gratitude, we would like to offer you two of our latest Pokétch model. You may choose any colours you like." An elderly gentleman dressed in an expensive-looking suit informed him.

Daniel's face lit up as he heard this, " _awesome!_ " he screamed inside his head, " _I'm finally going to have my own Pokétch_!" he added on as he filled his mind with excitement.

Thinking about Phoebe and how upset she seemed about not having a Pokétch of her own, Daniel immediately decided on the colours he wanted the two Pokétches.

"Sir, I would like one in blue and the other in black, if those are available." He said politely, to which the elderly gentlemen turned to one of his employees, instructing him to go retrieve the items. Not even 2 minutes had passed when the employee returned with a brown leather briefcase, handing it to the elderly man.

Opening the briefcase, the elderly man took out the two watches and handed them to Daniel. "Young man, it gives me great pleasure to present you with your two, state-of-the-art Pokétches! Wear them with pride!" he said with a smile on his face, an expression Daniel quickly mimicked as he waved good-bye to the kind people who had given him such a wonderful gift, which he immediately put into his hoodie pockets.

As the sliding doors opened, Daniel emerged from the Pokétch Company, seeing Phoebe and Turtwig happily playing with Piplup, who was also feeling better from the traumatic event that occurred earlier.

"Hey, Phoebe! Turtwig!" Daniel shouted running over to where they were playing.

"Hey Daniel!" she shouted back happily, "we got so bored of just standing around, we decided to have a bit of fun" Phoebe, seeming a lot better.

"It looks like you're feeling much better, Phoebe" he told her, smiling at how happy she seemed.

Smiling back at his warm smile, "yeah, I suppose being around people makes me happy" she responded, "you know, I don't have that many friends, other than Piplup", she said sounding a bit sad again.

"Well I'm your friend." Daniel told her, which caused her to look up at him.

"R-Really?!" Phoebe said, clearly surprised at what he just said to her, causing her eyes to open wide.

"Of course!" Daniel said with no hesitation, "Turtwig agrees too, just look at how well it gets on with you! So that's two more friends you have now!"

"Aw, thank you Daniel!" she said, blushing and smiling, happy and a little embarrassed at the nice words she had been given. "You too, Turtwig!" she said as she knelt down, smiling at the Pokémon, while patting it on the head in appreciation towards her new friend.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Daniel spoke out as he just remembered about the Pokétches. "Here, Phoebe!" he said, pulling the two watches out of his pockets and showed them to her. "Please, take whichever one you want. I'll just take the one that's left." Daniel offered her the first choice between the two, which left her with an astonished look on her face.

"D-D-Daniel…" she said, stuttering as she said his name, "H-how did you…? Why did you…?" she said, failing to finish either sentence properly, just standing there, looking at the two objects in his hands.

"Well, turns out, I was the one-millionth customer at the Pokétch Company, so they gave me two Pokétches in any colours I wanted." He explained the situation, "so when I remembered how sad you looked when you told me you didn't have one…well…I wanted to give you one of your own" he said, still looking at her shocked face.

"I-I don't know what to say…" she was lost for words right now, shocked at how thoughtful he was.

After giving it much thought, she finally decided on the blue Pokétch, putting it on her wrist, noticing that, if almost by luck, it was a perfect fit.

"Thank you so much Daniel! I don't know how I could ever thank you for something this amazing"

"Please, I don't need a reward, you're my friend, so it seemed only natural for me to give it to you" he told her as he put his own Pokétch on his wrist, lifting it up to show her his Pokétch as she laughed, lifting her arm to do the same.

"Looks good!" the two both said simultaneously complimented the other's Pokétch while laughing at the fact they had said the same thing at the same time.

"So Daniel, how about I give you and Turtwig a quick tour of the city before you head out on your journey?" she offered as a way of saying thank you for her Pokétch. "I just so happen to know all the hot-spots around here" she said jokingly.

"That would be wonderful, thank you!" he jumped at the chance of getting to see more of the city.

"Let's go, then! The city is a big place, so we have a lot to get through!" she informed him as she took off down the street without warning, laughing, which in turn caused Daniel and Turtwig to chase after her. Piplup, only just noticing they had all gone, began to run after them as fast as its tiny legs would go, crying out as it did its best to catch up.

"Come on Piplup! Step on it!" Daniel and Phoebe both shouted as they laughed while they ran through the city.

 _To be continued…_

 **How do you like the introduction of Phoebe and Piplup? Also, do you feel as though I am focusing too much on what the characters' are saying as opposed to the story itself? Please let me know. Thank you!**

 **Chapter 4 will be coming your way soon! Until next time!**


End file.
